“To err is human” so it is safe to conjecture that seam rippers, in one form or another, have been around almost since the dawn of sewing. Traditionally, these take the form of a blade having a U-shaped cutting-edge recessed at the base of a larger U-shaped thread guide. In the typical case, the blade is fixed to an elongated rod shaped handle and a mating cover detachably mountable upon the handle covers the blade when not in use. Commonly, the detachable mating cover can also mount upon the rearmost end of the handle in the hope, often vain, that it will not be lost. In some cases, the handle is formed to be grasped in the palm with the blade being guided between the thumb and forefinger. Curiously, a commercially available embodiment of this design uses a curved blade rather than the more commonly encountered U-shaped. In other cases, less commonly, a method for shielding the blade in the handle is provided, either by retracting the blade into the handle or by rotating it into a slot formed in the handle. In still another case, a light is provided in the handle to facilitate accuracy.
However, what has heretofore been lacking in the retinue of tools available to the tailor or seamstress is a compact ergonomic lighted retractable seam ripper.